


What Matters

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [39]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan has done a lot of wrong. It's time to make up for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #3 (resolutions)

He can still hear Robin’s cries, echoing in his ears like the hauntings of old, and he feels guilty. Not that it’s his fault: it isn’t, he’s convincing himself of that. It wasn’t him that ran Marian through with a broadsword.

Not that that matters. Robin disappears into the forest and doesn’t come back until hours later, and he feels guilty anyway.

He can still see them, his two best friends, Djaq and Will standing there, everything in colours of white and cream and light brown, nothing but sun and sand and blood. And two smiling people, happy to be together at last. It wasn’t him that made them stay there.

Not that that matters. It certainly doesn’t stop him from wondering if they would have stayed, had he never left them behind at all.

He can still feel them. All of them. Not that that matters.

This time around, Allan has vowed it to himself, has stayed up late and clenched his fist until his nails drew blood in his palms, has smiled in the morning so that no-one would see, has ignored their accusations and taken it like a man and not a coward.

This time around, he’s going to do better.

No more mistakes now.


End file.
